ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Abstract: This P30 Center touches on the most significant areas of CF basic, translational and clinical research rather than specializing in a single area. Mechanisms are in place for the Administrative Core to catalyze interactions among the diverse Research Base and to attract new members to CF related research through pilot grants and interactive research and seminar series. This multidisciplinary, interactive approach is necessary for a productive P30 Center, especially one that connects basic findings to therapeutic modalities. It is the task of the Administrative Core to provide the matrix for these interactions. Therefore, the Administrative Core must succeed in coordinating and integrating the Center's functions and maintaining lines of communication between the Research Base, the Research Cores and P/F projects. Individuals identified as CF investigators come from 10 academic departments across the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University (CMU), a testament to the breadth and diversity of our Research Base. Thus, the aims of the Administrative Core are to work with the Center Steering Committee (Drs. Frizzell, Pilewski and Kolls) to integrate and coordinate the Center's programs and its scientific interactions across the University and with outside collaborators. It administers the selection and execution of the pilot/feasibility projects and supports interactions of P/F PIs with the Research Base and the Cores. It organizes the enrichment activities, including internal and external seminars, journal clubs and joint lab meetings, and it operates a yearly outside review of the Center by experts in the CF field, some of whom are Center Directors. The Core maintains the Center's website to inform the community of Center events, news, funding opportunities, publications, key people, links and contact information. Overall, the Administrative Core enhances the Center by identifying new directions and new investigators to engage in multi-disciplinary, innovative basic, translational, and clinical CF research for the Center's goal of identifying and applying novel therapeutic strategies to improve the quality of life and life expectancy for CF patients.